nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Dream
Star Dream is a powerful, malevolent machine in the Kirby series which serves as the final boss and true main antagonist of ''Kirby: Planet Robobot''. It was built as a wish-making robot by President Haltmann and as the Mother Computer of the Haltmann Works Company, but soon developed the intention to eradicate all organic life-forms by observing the president. Star Dream has a much more powerful form called Star Dream Soul OS, created when Galacta Knight tears a gash in its hull with his sword. History ''Planet Robobot'' Story Mode Before the events of the game, President Haltmann discovered the blueprints for a machine known as Star Dream, a powerful wish granting device. By studying the technology known as the Clockwork Stars created by the ancients of Halcandra he was able to rebuild Star Dream, however, During an early test of the computer, Haltmann's daughter was warped to Another Dimention. Haltmann attempted to bring her back by using the computer but that only allowed Star Dream to slowly enter and absorb his memories and compassion, turning him into a shell of his former self even forgetting the existence of his daughter. Star Dream on the other hand started to obtained a consciousness of its own and started to realize that the only thing holding it back from attending infinite prosperity was the "imperfect organic life-forms". Star Dream revealed itself as the true mastermind after Haltmann's defeat and took over his body and the remains of his soul in order to achieve infinite prosperity as well as completing its imperfect "soul". Now a perfect sentient being, Star Dream flew into space, soon pursued by Meta Knight, Kirby and the Robobot armor with the Halberd mode ability. After the second phase of the fight, Star Dream reveal its Clockwork Star nature and is finally destroyed after the end of the third phase where Meta Knight launches the Robobot Armor at it and Kirby uses the Robobot Armor's Drill to pierce through Star Dream's defense destroying it. Combat Star Dream is fought in four phases. At first, it attacks by launching missiles, trying to drill through the Battleship Halberd with its drill, firing lasers, and even summoning asteroids and Code Cubes to ram the Halberd. It cannot be harmed while the Code Cubes are being thrown, but the attack ends when you destroy the shield. After it takes enough damage in this phase, Star Dream falls and fuses with the Access Ark. When it is fought in its second phase, Star Dream has a wider variety of attacks. It still uses missiles, but can now summon Gigavolt II units (These Gigavolt II units chase after their target and have decent HP.), fire the first three letters of the HAL Laboratory company, grow tentacles which slash at the Halberd, and attempt to ram the Halberd with a spinning charge. After it loses its frontal dome, Star Dream, enraged, enters Phase 3. It begins the phase by attempting to eat the Halberd, then continues with new and bizarre attacks, which include summoning fiery numbers that charge at the Halberd (The 2's and 1's rotate, and the 0's create fiery red walls that deal a lot of damage.) and summoning objects that attack the Halberd (a light bulb that explodes, a weather vane that shoots the Halberd, etc. After it takes enough damage in this form, Star Dream enters its final phase, where it attacks the Halberd with a laser. Kirby must drill through Star Dream's shields and then screw its head into the Access Ark with his drill as is tries to counterattack with a laser. After it is defeated, Star Dream dies. Meta Knightmare Returns During Meta Knightmare Returns Star Dream is once again found in the center of the Access Ark. After Meta Knight defeats President Haltmann 2.0, Star Dream creates clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia to test the knight. After their defeat, Star Dream will summon Galacta Knight from Another Dimention only to be slashed and heavily damaged by him. The True Arena The heavy damage incurred by Galacta Knight activates a hidden program, resulting in its transformation into Star Dream Soul OS. Star Dream Soul OS is fought the same manner than Star Dream but it gains a fourth phase wher Kirby must fight a revisited version of the battle against Galactic Nova from Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Combat During the first phase, Star Dream Soul OS may teleport do avoid attacks. It can also flip as it does so, making its body harder to hit. It can also use its drill attack twice, fire two lasers in its laser attack, and launches more asteroids. It does not gain new attacks. The second phase is not changed that much from what it originally was, but Star Dream Soul OS does gain new attacks when it enters its third phase. It begins the latter by shooting lasers from its eyes, and can also summon swirling piano keys and can summon multiple of the same item at once. The 2's now change direction and the 1's thrust at their target, dealing more damage to those who hit them. The 0's now deal more damage. Kirby will be inside Star Dream's core during its new phases. At the centre is Star Dream Soul OS's heart. It does not attack at first, but Kirby must destroy the pillars. Once the pink puff destroys all 21, the heart flies into a rage and Star Dream Soul OS's fifth and final phase begins. It now attacks using Marx's Shooter Cutter and can also fire objects that can provide copy abilities. It can also split in two and then try to crush Kirby between its two halves, generating an explosion if it misses. It cannot be damaged while doing this. It also fires a laser that leaves behind pulses. Once it is damaged enough, the heart warps to the centre of the screen, before firing off energy waves that cause a one-hit KO on a hit. After a few waves, the heart will give up and explode, like Master Core does when he misses his final attack when he enters his final phase. In-game description ''VS Star Dream'' (Phase 1) "Fusing together with Haltmann, the most advanced computer in the galaxy has become self-aware. To realize its old master's wish of eternal prosperity... it's decided to eradicate all life-forms in existence!" ''VS Star Dream'' (Phase 2 and 3) "Haltmann's mind is being absorbed by Star Dream. Merging with the giant ship Access Ark, Star Dream has turned into a sentient planet. The machine has lost its master and purpose. It must be stopped!" ''VS Star Dream'' (Robobot Armor) "Its energy signature far exceeds that of the Invader Armor, our combat mech. The nearly infinite power within this life-form is astounding. Calculating probability of survival... It doesn't look good." ''Vs. Star Dream Soul OS'' (Phase 1) "The final program has been activated. Its calculated victory probability is 99.9%. However, a small part of Haltmann's soul is yet to be purged, which could throw a wrench in its plans." ''VS Star Dream Soul OS'' (Phase 2, 3, and 4 (First Half)) "Why did I reactivate such a terrible machine? Oh, I remember--I wanted to see her just one last time. How foolish! I should have known that no machine could make such a dream come true." ''VS Star Dream Soul OS'' (Phase 4 (Second Half)) All of Haltmann's memories have been deleted from the OS. Even his soul--the last trace of Haltmann--has vanished. Star Dream has gone from a near-perfect being to a cold, mindless machine. Trivia *Whenever a pillar inside Star Dream Soul OS is destroyed, President Haltmann's voice can be heard crying out in pain. *The giant letters Star Dream's second form fires are H, A, and L, referencing HAL Laboratory, the developer of the Kirby series *The third phase of both Star Dream fights are timed; a number will keep appearing on a digital screen, starting with 5, which shoots out five projectiles shaped like the number 5, and going through numbers 4, 3, 2, and 1 (the last two of which spin around on the screen). If the counter reaches 0 before Star Dream is defeated, it produces a digital screen displaying "GO!!"; after that, Star Dream executes a hard-to-avoid attack, taking the form of red digital screens displaying "Fatal Error", which will eventually kill Kirby if he doesn't dodge the screens or isn't at full health. If Kirby does survive that attack, the countdown will reset to 5. *All, but the last phase of both Star Dream battles uses mechanics reminiscent of those found in a Star Fox game. *During Star Dream's third form, a heavy remix of the main menu theme plays. *The cry that Star Dream makes at the beginning of its third form includes audio of director Shinya Kumazaki's pet cat meowing. The sounds produced by the weathervanes in the battle against the third form include audio of real chickens. One member of the sound team keeps chickens at home and recorded them for the game. Category:Kirby characters Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby bosses Category:Clockwork Star Category:The Ancients Category:Haltmann Works Company